Hidden
by Annachie
Summary: It's the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding, and all Ginny wants to do is dance with Harry. A slightly AU story where the ministry didn't fall that night.


*A/N: A slightly AU what if for a couple of challenges. What if Bill and Fleur's wedding wasn't interrupted by the fall of the ministry? Or what I would have liked to seen happen lol*

*As for the challenges, firstly Weasel_Chic's Weasley Love Story challenge, for which I was given Harry/Ginny, and secondly Moondanser83's Musical Inspiration challenge from which I selected

"&"

"_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside, it's such a feeling, I _ _can't hide, I want to hold your hand"_ (Lennon McCartney)*

*Both challenges from a different site*

The reception was finally winding down. The cake had been cut; the garter and bouquet had been thrown and fought over. The new husband and wife had long since left; off to enjoy a well earned honeymoon. A Muggle stereo was softly playing slow music for those unwilling to leave the dance floor, the band having long since departed. Muted conversations could be heard from the few remaining guests seated at the tables, or those brave enough to wander the gardens despite the now threatening skies.

A tipsy and barefoot Hermione Granger walks into the pavilion, her high heeled shoes long since removed. She has a quick look around, snatches up a fresh bottle of champagne, and then heads over to a table at which a lone young witch dressed in gold sits playing with an empty champagne flute. Hermione sits herself down in a vacant chair, pours herself a glass of the bubbly wine and then angles the bottle to her table companion. "More Champagne Ginny?" She asks.

Ginevra Weasley stares at the flute as she gently twists it with her fingertips. With a wistful look, Ginny extends the glass towards her friend.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asks as she fills the glass.

"I miss Harry." Ginny takes a sip of the champagne, and staring off into the distance for a moment, she corrects herself. "No, I miss being with Harry. Especially today."

"He did it because he loves you. You know that he wants to protect you."

"I know." Turning back to her friend with a look of fiery hardness, she whispers fiercely "Damn him and his stupid nobility rubbish!"

"He wants you to be safe; can't you thank him enough for that?" Hermione asked.

"I'd rather be by his side than stuck here." Ginny replied while taking another sip of her drink.

Hermione takes a sip of her champagne as she considers how to phrase her next question.

"Ginny. If you could be anywhere right now, right at this moment, where would you be?" Without even looking at the wicked little grin that appears on Ginny's face she adds "Except there"

"Wrapped up in his arms, dancing, then -" replies Ginny. "But he wouldn't do that even. Disguised. 'Too Risky.' Besides, he must have run out of Polyjuice Potion by now."

Hermione laughs softly. "Speaking of dancing, Ginny, do you see that brother of yours?

"Yes?"

"Would you please go tell him that I want to dance now?" Hermione said with a wide grin on her face.

"Hermione. Why the silly smile?" Ginny asked, although she thought she already knew the answer.

"Ginny, please. Just trust me" With a puzzled look on her face, Ginny rises to her feet, but is held by a restraining hand from Hermione. "Ron and I will keep the music playing as long as you want Ginny. Consider it an early birthday present."

Now seriously puzzled, she walks over to where her brother stands near an old tree on the edge of the garden.

"Ron, why are you hiding over here when Hermione is in there wanting to dance?" She asked, and playfully punched him on the arm.

"Hermione told me to wait here for you to come over." Ron answers. "She also said to tell you to be sure to step right under the tree where you can't be seen"

"Now why would I do that? You git!" Ginny proclaimed, toppling over a little bit. Perhaps she had a little too much to drink…

"I have no idea Ginny. I'm just passing the message."

As she watches Ron saunter down into the pavilion, then lead Hermione onto the dance floor she quietly asks herself "What the bloody hell is happening here?"

Turning her back on the scene on the dance floor, she follows a slight path into the garden until someone whispers "Ginny" into her ear with a familiar voice that makes her breath catch in her throat. A finger appears from nowhere, pressing tenderly against her lips. As the invisibility cloak is lifted up over her head she finds herself being crushed into his chest, his lips on hers burning with passion. After a few minutes - or maybe it was a lifetime - the young lovers come up for air.

"Harry?" she whispers.

"Shh." Harry whispers back. "I couldn't go through today without you Ginny. I want to hold you close, to smell your hair and kiss your lips, to feel you. Not as some polyjuice stranger, but as me" Harry pauses for a moment. "But I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk you by letting us be seen together, and it was tearing me up, and Hermione realized what was up." A wry grin spreads across Harry's face. "That's when Hermione hit me."

"Huh?" whispers Ginny, a slightly puzzled look crossing her face.

"She reminded me of the invisibility cloak. Then she said that she would see to it that we could go dance in peace and she would stand guard… Ginny, do you want to dance with me?"

Stretching up, she gently kisses Harry's earlobe before whispering "Harry Potter, I'd love to dance with you."

Ginny carefully leads Harry down from the garden, almost tip toeing past the few remaining guests, into the pavilion and out into the middle of the dance floor. Moments later a gentle pitter patter announces the arrival of the threatening rain, and the departure of the few remaining guests. Soon only Ron and Hermione remain, holding each other close and gently moving to the music.

Turning slowly to once again face Harry, Ginny rests her head upon his shoulder and, holding each other tightly, they begin to slowly sway with the music. Slowly Ginny snakes a hand around his neck and brings Harry's lips to hers for a long, lingering kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was much, much later. A slight reddening of the eastern sky was visible through the continuing drizzle, heralding the coming dawn. On the edge of the dance floor, Ron and Hermione could be seen asleep in each others arms on a porch swing hanging in mid air.

Harry cupped Ginny's face with his hand, caressing her eyebrow with the gentlest touches of his thumb. Withdrawing his face from hers he bends forward slightly to suck on Ginny's earlobe before whispering into her ear.

"It's nearly dawn Ginny." Harry said, and looked down into the beautiful girl's sleepy face.

"Mmhmm."

"Ginny. It's time we called it a night."

"Do we have to?" She mumbles as she leans deeper into Harry's shoulder while tilting her head down slightly as if to encourage Harry to play with her ear some more.

"Dancing invisible like this, trying to stay hidden – well, it looses something if we get caught." Harry said knowingly.

Ginny's face takes on a look of fiery hardness. "You know I don't care if we get caught."

"But I do." whispers Harry, while gently nibbling the top of her ear.

"Uggh," Ginny whispers.

"When I touch you I get a feeling … "

Ginny Giggles softly. "I know. I can feel it too."

"Gin, we really have to go inside." Harry persuades her, but instead she nuzzles her head into his shoulder again.

"Ok mister high and noble spoils sport. Harry, what should we do about Ron and Hermione?"

"Leave them be. Maybe waking like that will make them realize how they feel about each other."

"No Harry. How should we tell them that we've left."

"There's no need to tell them anything. Just Hermione. She wasn't going to tell Ron, she was afraid he's try and interrupt us like he did yesterday."

"Git!" Ginny thinks for a moment, then a mischievous twinkle appears in here eyes. "Harry, can I borrow your wand for a moment? I couldn't really carry mine today."

Harry looks dubious for a moment, and then hands his wand to Ginny. With a whispered incantation Ginny gives Harry's wand a flick and a single red rose appears out of nowhere and settles onto Hermione's lap. A second incantation and flick and a card appears besides the rose. Looking upon her handiwork with a satisfied smirk, Ginny returns the wand to Harry.

"Ok Harry. Let's go." Ginny reaches around behind her to take Harry's hands in hers; she leads he couple out of the tented pavilion and down to the Burrow's back door.

Stopping at the back door, Harry slowly turns Ginny around to face his. Reaching up he takes her face in his hands and kisses her gently on the lips.

"Gin. Hermione, Ron, and I are leaving soon."

"I know. I still think you're an overprotective git for putting me through all this though." Ginny smiles at Harry to remove the slight sting of her words. As Harry opens his mouth to speak she puts a finger over his lips. "Shh! Don't speak." Reaching up, Ginny grabs a handful of hair and drags Harry's mouth to hers for a final searing, passionate kiss before leaving the comfort of Harry's arms for the safety of the Burrow. Harry remains by the Burrow door wearing his invisibility cloak while thinking of the evening he had just spent dancing with Ginny, and how they had kept it safely hidden.

*A/N

*While writing the last part of section two I was listening to "Don't Speak" by "No Doubt" and realised how it probably said everything that Ginny wanted to say, minus a few 'Over-protective git' type comments. Everything she wanted to say but I couldn't get out of her mouth. lol*

*For some reason I had great difficulty in getting this final beta'd version to format properly. Something to do with using email to communicate with the Beta reader I suppose. *

*Final version Beta'd by xXmalfoysgirl4everXx on hpff.*


End file.
